Not A Dream
by PurpleFlames18
Summary: Chihiro doesnt know what to do...she cant rememeber if everything that happended is just a big dream or if its real...well theirs only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**6 YEARS LATER!!!!**

**CPOV**

_It…wasn't a dream._ I think to myself as the wind howls outside my window, roaring for me to open up and let it in. I turn on my pillow and face the wall of my room.

_Not a dream._ Then what was it?? I tried…I really did. I tried my hardest to keep it in my memory for as long as I could. But now… I'm not so sure…of course, I kept telling myself its not just some piece of my childhood imagination so it could live on. But each time it got harder and harder to believe…and it seems like I'm adding in my own parts to what happened….so when I try to forget them I cant remember which are the made up ones and which really happened if it happened at all.

Six years…that's how long its been. I'm now 16 years old.

I huff and sit up.

"No! It did happen….I know it did." I say.

"Chihiro!" my moms call comes from outside my door.

"Yes??" I exclaim jumping off my bed and picking up all the dirty clothes on the ground and throwing it in the laundry basket. I take my bed spread and lay it on top off my bed quickly and start to stuff things in my dresser drawers.

"can I come in?"

"Uhh…just a sec!" I say looking around to make sure it looked somewhat clean. "come in!"

My mom opens the door and steps in.

"Hey." I say trying to look casual.

"Chihiro, its time for dinner…are you coming down?" she asks with a warm smile.

"umm. Yeah, I'll be right down." I say walking over to my mirror and pull out a black ribbon from my music box. I comb my hair with the brush that lay on my bed, my mom had finally convinced me to let it grow out, now I have a waist long head of hair. I run the ribbon under my hair and up to the top of my head where I made a bow. And that's when It hit me.

"MOM!" I shout.

She jumps on account that she was still right next to me.

"oops sorry." I apologize. "Mom, can I go out tonight????…"

She takes a second, then reacts to my question.

"What??? Why? Where?" She asks.

"I wanna…visit a friends house. Yeah, she uhh…she's making apple pie…tonight…and I…like…that kind…so I wanna go. Can I?" I ask.

"oh, um. Apple pie?" she says looking really confused.

"yes."

"…okay I guess one night is fine. Just be careful and don't leave her house when its dark. What friend is it?"

"…umm…Amber?" I say.

She thinks about it for a second.

"Fine okay."

"YES! Thank you mom, I really appreciate it!" I run to get my old book bag and start to pack all my things in it.

"Wait…why all the clothes??"

"um…dress ups?"

"..Okay you do what you want, I have no idea what you teens do these days for fun." she says walking out of the room.

Finally why haven't I thought of this before?? I can go back to that place! And maybe I can go back. I will spend the night there and if nothing happens…then it doesn't and I let it go…but if something does!…wow that would be a dream come true.

I run down the stairs and find my mom and dad sitting at the table eating. I walk over and give then each a hug.

"See you tomorrow." I says.

"Why the rush??" my dad asks. " That must be some good pie."

"It is." I says quickly…to excited to even think straight. _What else do I need?_ I run into the living room and whistle with my thumb and finger in my mouth.

From behind the couch a small spaniel came running. He jumped into my arms and started to lick my cheek.

I laugh. "Hey Yoite…wanna come with me, so I don't have to be alone?" I ask him in a whisper. The small puppy yips once.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say walking back to the kitchen.

"Bye mom, dad." I say putting on my jacket.

"Bye bye honey." my mom says.

"Oh Chihiro bring me back a piece!" my dad says as I run out the back door.

"Okay! Bye!" I shout over my shoulder.

I smile to myself as I get on my bike and put Yoite in the basket.

Here goes i go! Please...dont let me be wrong.

I ride around to where my memory could take me. Which _probably _wasnt my greatest idea since it was six years ago. I should of thought this out better, i should have looked up some directions...or brought a map?... now i was lost...and it was getting dark. I turn on a rocky road and go up a bumpy hill. Another not so great idea. I jumped up and down on the rocks going uhhhhhhhhh so i could hear my voice go up and down...hehe i always liked doing that. Yoite started barking and i laughed.

"Sorry." i say stopping and looking around at where i was. I look up and find that the moon had come out and the sky was a dark blue. "Oh Yoite...we have to hurry or we wont be able to see where we're going."

I get back to pedaling down the dark trail that seemed to go on forever. My legs started getting really tired and my eyes kept wanting to close on me.

"I have to stay awake.." i murmur to yoite.

Finally after what seemed like hours i came out on a road. I looked up and down to make sure no cars were coming and then i rode on it. When i couldnt go on any longer i stopped and lay my bike down. i walked over to the side of the road and sat down. Yoite came over and sat on my lap.

"I cant do it...i cant find it. I've been riding around all night and i havent found anything that looks like where i crossed over to the other place.." I say.

Yoite looks at me then looks around.

I close my eyes as a gentle breeze hits my face making me shiver a bit.

BARK BARK BARK

My eyes flutter open at the sound of Yoites small barks.

"What is it boy?" I look up and was suddenly wide away. "AH!" i exclaim as i lay my eyes on the other sculpter thing that was on the other side of the road.

"THATS IT YOITE! THATS IT! I remember going by that when we got to the tunnel...so we must be close." i say getting up. Yoite jumps up and down senceing my excitment. "come on!" i say getting back on the bike, i pick him up and place him back int the basket.

I rode on and sure enough there it was, a big tunnel with vines covering all around it. I stopped in front and then took a deep breath. I carried yoite out and walked through.

I smiled widely at the sight of the wide open field on the other side.

"wow, its so beautiful." I whisper.

i walk up the small trail that i remember my mom and dad going up...i walk over the rocks that led to the steps on the other side. This was it.

I lay down on the top step and close my eyes. Yoite lays down next to me and snuggles into my jacket.

"And now...we wait and see what happens." i murmur to myself as i fell alseep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I is so sorry it took so long. **

**CPOV**

I open my eyes to the sound of a honk. I sit up and my mouth falls open. It was the lake. Just like the one from before. Could it be? Could I really have gone back? HONK!

I jump and slowly slide back before standing up and looking out at the water. A fairy was coming up readying to drop off its passengers.

"Oh my god…I'm here! I'm back! I can't believe it…" I exclaim jumping up and down with joy. "Yay, yay, yay! I'm not crazy! This all really DID happen!" Sensing my sudden burst of energy Yoite gets up and runs up and jumps along with me. HONK!

We both stop and look at the fairy.

"Uh oh." I murmur taking Yoite into my arms and jump for a place to hide. I ran behind a tree and look out. The fairy opened its door as flying masks came out. I hold onto Yoite and wait. After a while they all pasted and left me in silence.

"Come on Yoite, Let's see how much I can remember" I say quietly. I walk out taking two ripe red grapes off their steams.

"Hear boy, eat this." Yoite chomps the small thing then licks my hand. I eat mine and then pull my hood over my head. "Let's go."

I walk into the woods and into the small dark path. I look around at the dark land. I couldn't just walk on up into the town and announce myself, people probably didn't even remember me. I guess I could walk around the outer trees…stay in the shadows. I only want to look around, not stay forever.

"Lets see if we can make our way to the bath house."

We walk around swiftly making sure to hide behind trees while still looking out at the festival type town. The air was enticing, calling us in to eat the food being served. I stop. Memory of my parents scarfing down the food of the gods came to mind. I think about how they were turned to pigs by the evil bath house keeper Yubaba.

"Don't eat anything okay?" I say. Yoite barks and nods his little head. "God, how am I going to get in?"

I sit down and hug my knees. _Think, Think, Think-_

I look up just in time to see a giant ogre running right at me. It didn't seem like he saw me because he just ran straight into me.

"AHHHH!" I screeched.

The ogre stops dead in mid step. He looks down at me with big beady black eyes. Yoite barks once but immediately steps back behind me.

"Pinch me, I _must_ be dreaming-" He said in a loud booming voice. "-a human."

I sat there frozen. Uh oh, it's all over now.

"Now, now. Don't be scared. I don't bite. Now toughen up and introduce yourself." The ogre says sitting down so he didn't have to cram his neck much.

"Your not scared?" I ask looking at his giant fee. They were dirty and had gunk coming out of his toe nails. A long shiver runs through my body and down my hair.

"Scared?!?!? Of a human? HA! Well I bet any other creature in this lousy place would be, but I've met a human before. Weaker than a wet scroll on a bed of silver needles. Easiest thing to kill!" he booms.

I gulp.

"Kill?" I say, scooting away.

"Okay, okay. I've never laid a hand on a human, _but_ I have befriended on before, the softest person I know."

"Wait, there's been other humans here before??" I ask.

"Yes there has. Now before I forget to ask again. Who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

I take a deep breath, trying to swallow my fear.

"My name is ch-"I stop. Was it smart to give my name to someone I don't know? "Sen. And this is my pet doggy." I say as Yoite jumps out wagging his tail.

"It's a pleasure Sen. And you too doggy." The ogre says. He waits for a response from Yoite but doesn't get one.

"What's wrong? Is he shy?"

"Actually, he can't talk." I say.

"What!?!"

"Yup"

"Huh….so what are _you_ doing around here?? Shouldn't you be in the human world?"

"Yes, but you see I've been here before. About four years ago. I had wonderful memories and I just thought I'd come back and see the bathhouse-"

"THE BATHHOUSE! I was supposed to be there right now! I have heard of it and have come to enjoy and rate. Since you're here from such a far away place, would you like to come along? My treat." He booms getting to his feet.

"I would love to." I exclaim stumbling to my feet and picking Yoite up. "…but sir, if you don't mind. I would like to keep me being here a secret."

"Whatever you say Sen, and please, my name is Ryuk. Call me Ryuk." He says before stepping out into the town.

**_OKAY! THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 2, and i know, it took so so so so soooooooooooooooooo long for me to post, but i've been trying to get my grades up in school sooo yup. I'll start posting again now. ^-^ Review and i'll update soon._**


End file.
